Pieces of the Midnight Moon
by Ink And Death
Summary: Merman Ichigo's been trapped on the island of Hueco Mundo with the Panther King Grimmjow. Gift for Blackstorm and donation to Grimmichi day. Sorry i have no idea how to summarize this. Read the tragedy of this spectacular love story. ONE SHOT


_**The Panther and the Merman**_

_"Fairy tales were not my escape from reality as a child; rather, they were my reality - for mine was a world in which good and evil were not abstract concepts, and like fairy-tale heroines, no magic would save me unless I had the wit and heart and courage to use it wisely." -_Terri Windling

_"Never is just the echo of forever, lonesome as a love that might have been. Let me keep on lovin' and believin' til it's over. Please don't tell me how the story ends." _- Kris Kristofferson

* * *

"My story was never meant to be told or become part of someone else's story. But it did. And now my life, my story, my echo of forever, is a piece of the most wonderful tale ever told. _His_ tale. _He_ was the reason that all of this started, and how my story ended. But the thing is, I know that this never is our echo of forever. Because our love is forever- and we'll always be together" ... "_as pieces of the midnight moon_."

* * *

Glittering waves of shimmering azure water lapped against granular, beige sands that led to luscious viridian forests. Lush meadows sprouted lavender, gold, and vermillion florals creating bushels of color against chartreuse grasses as sun rays glowed upon the beautiful island. The sky was shades of pastel with fluffy, pristinely white clouds that stretched along for miles. Predators and prey alike lived upon the perfect tropical paradise in a sea of everlasting blue. And it was one of those very predators that stalked the forests and wandered into the mid-day rays. His hair was a flowing cerulean hue that traveled down in luxurious locks past his waste and had a few rebel pieces that fell against is tan forehead. His skin was a rich tawny medium that covered rippling biceps, a taut stomach, and long buff legs. His eyes were a sparkling cyan, that captured the ocean in its beautiful orbs. Teal panther ears adorned his head and a shock of hair continued til' underneath his eyes, like a pair of feral tattoos. His biceps and thighs led to strong muscled appendages covered in a dark teal hair. His hands led to sharp claws and feet to talons. And adorning his backside was a long dark teal tail that swayed back and forth lightly- betraying its owner's calm. A multicolored tattoo of the ocean wrapped around his left arm's upper bicep and shark teeth hung from his neck while a deadly obsidian spear was clasped within the owner's hand, an engraving of _Pantera_ adorning its staff.

He was the spiting image of beauty and danger- animalistic power and human perfection. And when he walked he emitted a feral aura, one that spoke to the land declaring him King. And not only did he gain this title among nature, but among his people as wella pack of hybrids that wandered the island. And the name of this dominant male was King Grimmjow Jaggerjack. He was known not only for his brutal temper, vicious fighting style, and wonderful hunting- but also as the most fair and loyal King that had ever ruled this pack. But not only was his body and personality one to be admired, but his voice as well- it was a deep baritone that sent shivers of fear or awe from all who heard it. The King wandered through the deep forests, across beautiful meadows, and along the churning sea- patrolling his lands as usual, careful to any changes that may have occurred to disturb his peaceful lands. Finding none, he returned to his tribe's village, hidden deep within the forest. The village lived within a secret meadow that was like a mini-paradise with its gorgeous botany, fertile soils, ponds and streams, and homes carved from oak trees covered in emerald ivory.

Grimmjow calmly made his way towards his throne, a fantastic statue carved from the bones of the fallen and created to emanate power and beauty, much like its owner. The King sat, slipping into the familiar pose of his face upon his fist with his elbow leaning against his armrest- his naturally curious feline eyes ghosting over his subjects and observing their movements. Children ran across grass giggling while their parents chased them in a frenzy, farmers brought produce to their stands, and people peacefully went on with their lives- a thought that brought a smile to his lips. But quickly that smile was wiped off his face with the thoughts of what would happen that night. He then began to speak, an loud echo over the sounds of the tribe, "Tonight is the night! The full moon has come once again, which means that the mer-creatures will once again walk our lands, hunting any stray animals that wander too late after dark as well as any that walk in the morning hours. Hunters, go out to your sectors and get as much food as you can- but be sure to return the second the sun begins to set and not a moment later! They are viscously deceptive, so do not trust any of them. Do not let your children out of your homes at any time tonight or tomorrow morning until I come for all of you. I will see all of you at the bonfire tonight after I hunt."

The Panther King watched as his people scattered among the village to prepare for the mer-creatures. Every full moon, the mer-creatures come upon their land to hunt and feed upon the inhabitants of the island- whether they be members of the _Arrancar_ tribe or not. Then by the noon suns of the next day, the creatures retreat back into the ocean waters to swim to their kingdom under the sea. Sighing, Grimmjow stood and grabbed Pantera and went off into the forests once again to hunt before the moon rose.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a castle under the sea a young man sat along a pink coral windowsill staring out at the underwater lands. This young man had long bright orange locks and swirling chocolate eyes accompanied by long midnight lashes. He had a lean, muscled body and exposed chest. But what was very different about this boy was that at his waist, instead of long legs was a 6ft evergreen tail covered in shimmering scales. The merman was Ichigo Kurosaki, prince to the mer-creatures like him, and next in line for the throne.

Ichigo sighed as he gazed longingly at the bustling world outside his window. Ever since he was a child, Ichigo had never left the castle except for the annual full moon- but that didn't begin until the young prince reached the age of seven. And it was during that fateful year that Ichigo's mother passed away and his father retreated into a shell of his former self, wallowing in misery and depression. While his father, King Isshin Kurosaki, had been mourning the death of his late-wife, the young prince had met an enchantress. She had lips as red as blood with hair like the wings of a raven and skin like the surface of the moon. The woman, in seeing the bravery, livelihood, and courage presented in such a young child, had granted him unimaginable power. This power, she told him, was a gift from the moon's servant. It would allow him to always protect and fight for what he believed in, and, should he ever be marked as a mate, would have this gift grow tenfold. But, there was a catch- Ichigo would never age once he reached the ripe age of 16. Also, the mate that he chose would also have access to Ichigo's unlimited powers and use them- and Ichigo- as they saw fit. And so opening her hands and turning her body towards the sun, the insides of her palms began to glow shades of red and she pressed the orb into the chest of the prince. Immediately, on Ichigo's right shoulder blade was the tattoo of half of the moon and half of the sun. Strange things began to happen around the young prince soon after that- shadows moved of their own accord, flowers bloomed early, and the sick were healed. When confronted with this strange problem the King found that his eldest son was at the center of it. Ichigo was ordered to tell his father all that he knew. Isshin then locked Ichigo into the tallest tower upon hearing of this gift from the enchantress- fearful of what could happen, for he knew of the very enchantress that his son spoke of. It was from that day forth that Ichigo was forbidden companionship- never even being allowed to see his family. It was a lonesome existence, trapped within that room. And the prince couldn't help but hope for something more, for some_one_ more- an alpha, to be more precise.

Ichigo sighed again, before getting up from the windowsill where he then sat in front of his easel. Ichigo's room was filled with intricate drawings and elaborate paintings, multiple instruments, as well as swords and weapons of various sizes and shapes. Bookshelves were bursting with novels and desks overflowing with writings. Since there was very little to do in his room Ichigo had taken to the arts to fill up his free time. Ichigo began to gather his acrylic paints and various brushes and set to work on painting an image that had recently haunted his dreams. And soon, his languid brush strokes created images of startling cyan eyes and a feral smirk.

* * *

Moonlight shined upon the darkened land as it pierced the midnight sky. And upon the beach something strange began to happen- the water began to bubble, shimmering shades of viridian, fushia, yellow and vermillion when suddenly shades began to emerge from sea. Beautiful people with porcelain skin and glowing eyes, perfect hair and bodies began to walk onto the sand. Suddenly, their bodies grew scales to cover their privates and their teeth elongated into vicious fangs. Their fingernails turned into claws as they began to stalk the night and overtake the peaceful forests- interrupting it with the sounds of pain and agony from their prey while blood splattered along trees like crimson paint. Though one did not decimate its victims. Instead of fangs that made up all of their teeth, just pointed canines that allowed him to suck blood from his prey while still preserving the beauty of the dead. Though there was another difference in the way that he killed from his kin. Ichigo honored every life that he stole, sending a prayer up to his guardian deity- mother moon- to protect them on their way to the afterlife. And so the prince continued to feed along with his brethren continuing to feast in this way until dawn began overtake the night.

And then, Ichigo spotted something that he had never seen before. A small glittering pond in one of the many meadows within the forest. Lilies floated along its' surface, while the water shining shades of purple and blue. The prince sat along the bank of the pond, lifting up a perfect white lily in his hand and then there was only pain. The prince's blood corrupted the purity of the lily as it fell from his hand. Ichigo could only look down in horror at the claws that had been shoved through his midsection, before they were yanked out of his body. His body plummeted towards the ground, while dirt infected his form and water splattered against his scalp. "Nighty, night ma' King. Now and forever." and just before consciousness left him he saw glittering gold eyes in a sea of black and felt the familiar warmth of his power thrumming throughout his body.

_Time Skip_

Bright sunlight fell against tan skin as Ichigo awoke, shuddering pain in his abdomen. Looking up he saw the sun high in the pale blue sky before an agonized whisper of "No!" escaped his mouth. His hands clawed against the soil as Ichigo sought to drag himself to the shoreline, hopefully before all of his brethren had set off towards their undersea castle. His fingers frantically dug into the ground and pulled his injured and weak body along with him. Ichigo continued on despite the pain in his body and the fear gripping his heart. And when he finally did reach the shore- there was no one to be seen for miles. Desperate, salty tears dripped from the defeated Prince's eyes as he whimpered, limbs losing all strength as he fell. The waters swayed in all their aquamarine glory- mocking him for his weakness and taunting him with the thought that he was so close to returning home. His breath came in shuddering gasps as inky blackness once again began to overtake his vision and he collapsed, exhausted on the sands of the familiar island paradise known as _Hueco Mundo_.

* * *

Grimmjow pushed open the door to his home the moment he saw the noon rays that next day. Crying out a shrill whistle, sleek black panther came out from the jungle to pool around the King's feet. "Go guard the houses until I return." The pack began to separate, with one panther per door, before all the houses were safely guarded. Glancing back one final time, Grimmjow set off into the forest to search for any mer-creatures that may still be wandering about. He made his way through the forests, periodically checking different sectors and meadows. On multiple occasions he was greeted with the sight of pulsing trees splattered with blood. _Damn those fucking mer-creatures. They always infect our land with death on the Full Moon- sacrifice to the Moon Goddess my ass. Those fish are the lowest of the low- murdering without a second thought to the death and disturbing the beauty and idea of death. Fucking scum._ Shaking his head while passing, he didn't even bother to worry about the blood. Every full moon the blood that was spilled soaked into the trees and fertilized the land- it was a brutal way to fuel the botany and life on the lands of Hueco Mundo. Continuing his patrol he had almost finished his search but had a couple more meadows to check out. Stumbling upon one of those meadows with a gorgeous multi-hued pond. And then he saw deep red blood that glittered turquoise in the sunlight and was splattered along the pond's bank, those dark droplets pooling in the clear waters. "What the hell?" he asked, confusion flittering across his features. Then seeing nail marks in the soil he set off, following the trail of nail marks and what looked like the dragging of a body. Running worriedly he reached the beach, eyes searching frantically for whoever, or whatever, made those marks. Grimmjow's eyes scanned the sands before settling on a prone body lying along the sand, while salty water lapped against his skin. Taking off towards the shore, he slid to his knees before placing his hands and rolling the body over.

Lifting the body into his arms, Grimmjow was immediately greeted with the sight of perfect tan skin, glowing orange hair, and a tail. Noticing the tail, he stared in shock as they began to glow, shifting into long luscious legs while his form was left naked in Grimmjow's arms. Shocked blue eyes shot open, as a light blush sprinkled his cheeks- something that the Panther King would vehemently deny later. Rushing with the unconscious form prone in his arms, ran quickly back through the forest and into the village. Quickly gathering his most trusted servants from their homes he ordered them to alert the people that it was safe, before grabbing two servants, known as the Espada, to assist him with the boy. Bringing the orangette into Szayel's, a pink-haired doctor/mad scientist, home- the man quickly surveyed the boys' vitals and found a quickly healing injury on the boy's muscled abdomen. Bandaging it, he brought Grimmjow over for a discussion. "King, the boy seems to be in good condition. The injury on his abdomen is confusing me though. No one's body should be able to heal that quickly, yet injured flesh and muscle is repairing itself so rapidly that I am rather... interested. But one thing is for sure, the boy is a mer-creature. Though they're usually only able to come out at night and sift into human-like form... this one seems to be full of surprises. Personally, I am more interested in the branding on his shoulder and learning more about his abilities. Would you let me experiment on him?" Growling lightly in response Grimmjow said, "Sure pinky. But I do want Zommari to look over the kid as well- since that marking looks awful familiar. Then you can dissect him to your hearts content, I don't give a shit about mer-creatures like him, they're nothing but monsters." With an excited giggle, Szayel dragged Zommari to quickly look over him so that Szayel could begin his experiments. The man's many eyes on his pumpkin-shaped body opened and began to glow. They then released an ethereal green light that covered the boy before sinking into him. Suddenly the light began to burn blue and then flashed pink and Zommari pulled back with a startled gasp.

Szayel angrily huffed, "What is it now! May I conduct my experiments or not?" Zommari shook his head before explaining, "My Lord, you must not allow anything to happen to this boy. He has been marked by the Moon Goddess herself and his abilities stem from that blessing. If you were to hurt him or allow harm to come to him, the Goddess would take that as a personal offense. I would suggest allowing him to stay here until the next full moon instead of sooner, and introduce him to your Espada. Take good care of the boy- he is destined for something so great that even I cannot see what that destiny is." Szayel frowned before glancing over to the boy, his amber eyes widening," Gentlemen. While this is rather disappointing- I do believe that he is awakening."

And then the boy groaned and all eyes darted to him as he sat up saying, "Quod in inferno factum?"- then glancing around shook his head and spoke again, "What happened?" Szayel was the first to speak, "You were injured merman- and since I am not allowed to experiment you without your free will, so may I run tests on you?" The boy replied, "What the fuck, asshole? No you can't experiment on me, sicko. Can anyone tell me who you are and what's going on?" Grimmjow was the first to respond, "I am Grimmjow Jaggerjack, king of the Arrancar tribe- that is Szayel Aporro Grantz, our doctor, and that is Zommari Leurox, our shaman. You are within my village- and you will be staying with us until the next full moon when the other monsters like you come to retrieve your sorry ass- and that's fucking four weeks from now. What's your name, scum?" Ichigo replied in a huff, "My name is Ichigo, not scum. And unless you're planning on keeping me here against my will, I am not staying." Grimmjow grinned snarkily saying, "Well I am keeping you here against your will, Berry. Enjoy your time in the lap of luxury! Now get the fuck up- I'm supposed to introduce you to my Espada." And grabbing Ichigo's arm, he yanked the boy off the table and pulled him across the village and into the Espada meeting room. Ringing a bell, Grimmjow then sat in wait for his advisors to arrive.

Not twenty minutes had passed before all the Espada were seated and Grimmjow began speaking, "Greetings men. I would like to introduce you to Ichigo, our temporary guest and merman scum. I want each of you to introduce yourself and if the kids already met you shut the fuck up and move on I got better things to do then treat this monster with any respect." One by one they introduced themselves and soon Ichigo knew each and every one of the Espada and something about them. Starrk was a very lazy man with a lively sister named Lilynette, and they were both wolf hybrids. Hallibel was a quiet woman who was part shark. Nelliel was an goat hybrid with a lisp and a big personality and was mated to Nnoitra- a tall scary pry mantis hybrid who lived for battle. Ulquiorra was a bat hybrid with startling green eyes and rarely showed emotion, yet was brilliantly smart and had wonderful strategic abilities. There was Zommari and Szayel and the Aaroneirro whom was a shape-shifter and had multiple personality disorder whose other main personality was his twin... In Ichigo's opinion they were all crazy and he couldn't wait to get the hell out of there.

* * *

Isshin stormed through the castle, a frown on his lips. When Ichigo's guard had gone to check on him the night after the feast- the young prince was no where to be found. He had sent soldiers to search all throughout the kingdom, but no one could find any trace of the boy. It was as if he had disappeared off of the face of the planet. And when the last soldier had returned with still no sign of Ichigo, he sent out his best men to search the nearby ocean and islands to find his missing son.

* * *

**WEEK ONE:** Grimmjow and Ichigo could be found arguing about everything known to man. For example, Grimmjow calling Ichigo Berry and Ichigo punching Grimmjow in the jaw before angrily storming off. Or when Ichigo would tease Grimmjow for his cat-like personality, calling him 'kitty' before yanking on his cat ears and making goo goo faces at him- while Grimmjow would then kick Ichigo in the shin before pushing him over and then glaring and running off. They argued about whose hair was more ridiculous, who was more easily embarrassed (Ichigo was by a landslide), and worst of all- who was the better fighter. Early on Grimmjow had realized how familiarized Ichigo was with weaponry and fighting style, as well as having raw physical power. Grimmjow had challenged Ichigo to a fight and both had ended up bloodied and exhausted- but with no clear victor. And not only did they fight about inconsequential things- Grimmjow refused to recognize Ichigo as another living being, treating him like the dirt that stuck to your feet.

**WEEK TWO:** Ichigo and Grimmjow no longer attempted to kill each other on a daily basis. PROGRESS! As the two shared more meals together, Grimmjow began to notice how startlingly similar they were and yet so different. Ichigo enjoyed fighting, but preferred only to fight if necessary- not for fun. On the other hand, fighting was Grimmjow's favorite pastime. Both enjoyed the fruit strawberry, yet Ichigo preferred to keep that as a secret do to his accidental partial namesake. Ichigo was brash and had a quick temper, but was quick to calm down as well- while Grimmjow simmered in his anger letting it grow until he blew up before finally calming down. Yet Ichigo could be rather meek at times, while Grimmjow was known for his large personality and egotistical nature. But both of them had one big weakness for children. Ichigo loved playing with the children of the village, something Grimmjow was known for doing in secret. In fact, they had had their longest conversation ever discussing kids. They had begun talking about children, and how they had both always hoped for one- yet neither had a mate. Grimmjow refused to mate someone to appease the elder Barragan. So he was worried that he would never have one of his own. In response Ichigo told him that he should adopt an orphan off the streets if he wanted one so badly. Grimmjow gained a lot of respect for Ichigo that day.

**WEEK THREE:**

Grimmjow began warming up to Ichigo. Slowly he did little things to help Ichigo feel more welcome in his village. He let Ichigo wander on his own without a shadow and hunt with the men. He set up a bed in his room instead of making Ichigo sleep on the couch. He had Szayel make Ichigo some art and music materials and set up a studio for Ichigo in one of the empty rooms in his home. Grimmjow allowed Ichigo to see another side of him, not just the formal and powerful king, but the actual person. And slowly but surely- Ichigo began to fall for Grimmjow. If you asked him when- he would've said that he had no clue. All that he knew was that each smile seemed brighter, and his face seemed more beautiful, and his body more alluring and those god damned eyes seemed to sparkle and draw him in with their color and vibrancy. But, Grimmjow continued to ask about his life in the underwater world- and that was something Ichigo could not tell the Panther King.

**WEEK FOUR:**

Week four was by far their best week with both brash and loud characters blushing madly around each other. Ichigo smiled a lot more than usual and Grimmjow's usually bi-polar disposition had calmed. So Sunday was awesome...

And then things took a turn for the worse on Monday:

Ichigo sat upside down painting with the materials Grimmjow had Szayel create for him. He painted a lifelike portrait of Grimmjow as he slept on the couch in his chambers. Finally, with a flourished signing of his name it was finished. And minutes after his contented sigh left his mouth cyan eyes snapped open and gazed at young orangette and the very realistic image of him sleeping on a couch. "Ichi, what is that?" Ichigo spun around to face him before replying,"It's, umm, it's you." With a nod of assent Grimmjow replied, "Nice- I like it. Who knew I was that sexy huh? Where'd you learn to paint like that kid?" The King hoped to learn more about the boy then the small inconsequential information he had been getting. And painting was a wonderful starting point.

"Well, I- I taught myself."

"You taught yourself?"

"Well, yeah I did."

"Where did you get the time to teach yourself to paint like that? I mean from what I know of the mer-kingdom you are a very busy people." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders before shakily replying that he'd rather not talk about it. "Come on kid! Tell me something. And I don't mean what you're favorite fruit, or medium, or instrument is. I wanna know something about you, your life." Ichigo shook his head before saying, "Grimmjow, I just I really don't wanna talk about it okay? Just drop it. Jesus- it's not like you care anyways. I'm just your prisoner until 'Other monsters like me come retrieve my sorry ass', right?

"Fine then! Don't tell me about your life! Here, lemme guess then? You're just some spoiled little mer-man used to killing to feed and living in one of the richest kingdoms in the hybrid world- never once having to worry about survival." Ichigo spoke, anger and pain reflecting in his voice, "Grimmjow stop it. _Please_, stop. It's not that I don't' want to- I really do. I just- I can't." The Panther King snarled his response, "You shut your mouth! You can't? or you won't? You know what I don't give a damn! Get the fuck outta my room and stay somewhere else! I don't want to see scum like you!" Ichigo stood up to his full height, power emanating from him making Grimmjow gasp before yelling back at him, "Fine, then! Fuck you, asshole. I can't tell you a damn thing about me because you'd just overreact like you always do. God, I _Hate_ you! You want me to stay somewhere else I will! But I hope you fucking remember that I didn't ask to stay in this godforsaken jungle! You, _you,_ forced to stay and now I can't get back until the fucking full moon! So shove it up your asshole and I hope you _die!"_ and with that Ichigo stormed out out of Grimmjow's chambers leaving a stunned and livid King behind. "Fucking shit! Fuck! Fuck! Scheiße! Warum muss alles immer so kompliziert sein?" **(1)**

* * *

Ichigo spent that night and the next day with Ulquiorra- while the man wasn't very emotional, he was a great listener who could give wonderful advice. And so, Ichigo told Ulquiorra everything. How, at first, he had just wanted to rip Grimmjow's throat out and feet it to some ravenous bird. How eventually Grimmjow stopped treating him like the lowest scum on the planet. How he slowly got to see a side of Grimmjow that he never knew and slowly let Grimmjow in little by little. And then how Grimmjow started doing tiny things to make him more comfortable- happier. How he slowly but surely started fall for the Panther King. Also, how he would constantly ask about his life when he just wasn't ready to reveal too much about his life in the underwater world. And finally, their big fight that had left him essentially homeless and messed up everything between them.

After telling this long tale he finally turned to Ulquiorra and asked, "What should I do? I mean I'm so confused, but I really like him and I have absolutely no clue where to start." The emerald eyed man simply turned to him saying, "While I am usually very irked when having to deal with trash mer-creatures, I have taken a particular liking to you. I consider you a rather good acquaintance. Which means that I feel inclined to inform you that Grimmjow has been pining over you for quite a while as well and his moods have been fluctuating wildly in accordance with the stand point of your relationship. Now knowing of your spat, I will assume that he will be rather short with everyone. So I suggest that you tell Jaggerjack of your feelings for him and, as he would say, 'fuck'."He then turned back towards his work and continued to write.

...

And it was many hours after his discussion with Ulquiorra and well into the next day that Ichigo finally decided to confront the King. Ichigo knocked on the door to Grimmjow's room waiting for a response. "Who the fuck is it? I'm not in the mood." Ichigo sighed before responding, "It's Ichigo- can I come in?" Ichigo sighed again at hearing Grimmjow say, "What the fuck do you want? You wanna shit all over me again?" Ichigo pushed open the door and came in of his own accord. "No, I don't Grimm. I wanna talk to you about something important, but if you wanna keep being an asshole like usual I'm gonna go back to Ulquiorra's." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed angrily before saying, "You were staying with fucking Ulquiorra! I mean why that asshole? You know what, whatever. Talk and then get out."

Ichigo shook his head before walking over to Grimmjow, who was sitting topless on the couch. He straddled Grimmjow's waste before passionately kissing him and tangling his fingers in his hair. Pushing away to breathe he leaned pressed their foreheads together. "Grimmjow, if me not being able to tell you about my life keeps you from loving me- I wanna know. Cuz I love you, you fucking asshole and if you can't bring yourself to feel the same way then I need to know so I can get the fuck outta here." Grimmjow shook his head in response before replying, "No, Berry. I love ya too. But one day I'm gonna make you tell me- but right now I'd rather focus on other things." And then he smashed their lips back together before the two of them once again began trying to devour each other. Ichigo pulled back with a whine before breathily saying, "I want you as my mate Grimm. I want you to mark me as yours." "You sure, Ichi?" And Ichigo could only reply, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." And so the two kissed once again before they started making love long into the hours of the night. And when they had marked each other, they fell asleep contentedly against each other- fresh mating marks burned in their bodies while Ichigo's form thrummed with power.

* * *

Once again, King Kurosaki found himself sitting angrily on his throne, his face leaning against a curled fist. _How in blazes did this happen! My son had never wandered off after a feeding, nor disobeyed my orders. Yet, somehow, the damned child had managed to shark away from his duties as Prince and as a _Gifted_. One of my men should've found him already! _And just as that thought passed through his mind, a frantic soldier burst into the throne room before kneeling (as much as one could with a tail) in front of the king. "Rise and tell me what you have found, Abarai." Glancing up at the king through his red bangs, the merman resumed and upright position. "Yes, sir. We have located Prince Ichigo Kurosaki. He is currently being held with the Arrancar tribe on Hueco Mundo. In particular, the prince has been accompanying King Jaggerjack." An angry scowl overtook his face as he venomously thought _Oh, the hybrid king believes that he can kidnap a prince without any consequences. Well, I shall show him. _"Abarai, have Byakuya write a message to this so-called King. We declare war on the Arrancar tribe and shall fight at dawn! Have Kenpachi rally the troops, those damned hybrids are in for a battle they shall not soon forget."

* * *

The next morning as Ilforte, Szayel's brother and Grimmjow's most trusted servant, was making his rounds he spotted a strange pulsing scroll upon the shores of Hueco Mundo's beach. Hesitantly reaching down to grab it, Ilforte picked up the scroll pulling it open far enough to see to whom the message was inscribed to. _To King Grimmjow Jaggerjack and the Arrancar Tribe_ was written in curved, fancy letters on the top and- upon seeing this- Ilforte took off back into the forest to alert the Grimmjow of a message from the King of Mer-Land.

/

Grimmjow sat in his bed chambers, Ichigo perched on his lap as they checked the mating marks that had appeared on their necks after last night's endeavors. Ichigo's was a cyan rose, that matched the color of Grimmjow's eyes- it was on the left side of this neck and surrounded by the tattoo of a bite mark. Grimmjow's mating mark was half of the moon and half of the sun surrounded by ivory in the shape of his heart and was located on his left pectoral. The Panther King watched with fond eyes and a calm smile as Ichigo lighty traced the lines of Grimmjow's mating mark, gliding along each outline with feathery touches. Suddenly Ilforte burst into the room, his eyes wide saying, "Grimmjow sir! There is a message for you and the tribe from the mer-creature King!" Grimmjow cocked his head in confusion before reaching out for the letter. "What in the world would that man want? I mean it's not like my mate is his son; the loss of one simple mer-creature would not have angered him so." Then glancing toward Ichigo he continued, "Come Ichi, we gotta announce our mating to the tribe as well as read this letter. It involves them too." Ichigo followed Grimmjow to his throne in the center of the village, head down and worry emanating from him in waves.

The Panther King stood in front of his people his booming voice calling them to attention and asking them to gather. "Today I have joyous news! I have finally taken a mate!" at that a cheer went into the sky. Grimmjow chuckled before continuing, "I have taken the mer-creature, Ichigo, as my beta. Welcome your new queen!" The cheers continued on louder then before, and he grabbed Ichigo pulling the nervous orangette to his side and kissing him on his cheek, watching amusedly as a bright red blush bloomed along Ichigo's face. "Settle down everyone! Ilforte, while on patrol, found a letter from the King of the mer-creatures inscribed to me and all of you. Silence while I read the letter. It says:

_To Grimmjow Jaggerjack and the Arrancar Tribe_

_King Kurosaki would like to offer his condolences. _

_For your heinous crimes against the Mer-Land Kingdom we have declared war against you and your people.__We will battle you tomorrow's dawn for the possession of Prince Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Sincerely, Byakuya Kuchiki- King Kurosaki's Head Counsel. "_

And as Grimmjow's stunned voice read the last sentences of the strange letter, he turned in shock to his mate. Ichigo's swirling chocolate eyes were filling with tears and his teeth were biting his lip. "Ichigo, what's he talking about?" Grimmjow asked, confused and longing to hold his troubled mate, but knowing that the safety of his people was more important that comforting his beta. Ichigo only shook his head, the tears finally falling down his perfect face before crying, "I'm s-so so-sorry Grimm. I'm s-so sorry." Ichigo then took off into the forest his long orange locks like a beacon behind him as the mer-creature disappeared into the botany. The Panther King stood there in shock for a moment, his frantic eyes darting over his people, seeing them in a similar state to him. But what caught Grimmjow's eyes was Starrk. For once in that man's life he was sitting up and attentive- his eyes screaming _You better fucking go after him, or your ass is mine. _He nodded lightly before worriedly shouting Ichigo's name before taking off after his mate, leaving his startling and scared people behind.

/

Ichigo ran through the forest, pushing stray branches away from him as he cried. He finally stopped when once again finding the pond that had distracted him all those nights ago, leading to the current chain of events. _Why me? Why couldn't it be anybody else? What did I ever do to any of you! Don't I deserve happiness and love too!... Don't I? _Ichigo's tears turned into brutal sobs as he kneeled along the bank, curling in on himself and wallowing in misery. Suddenly a pair of familiar, strong arms wrapped around his middle and pulled Ichigo's limp body to his chest. Whispers of shh echoed against his ear as a gentle hand ran through his hair. Sobs turned to hiccups as shaky brown turned to vibrant blue. Placing a chaste kiss to Ichigo's forehead Grimmjow began to speak, "Ichigo, I love ya and I always will- but you gotta tell me the truth the whole truth okay?"

And with a shaky nod, Ichigo began his story of a little boy next in line for the throne with a twin brother and two younger twin sisters, who lost his mother at the age of seven, met an enchantress that gave him unimaginable power, whose father then locked him away in a tower for years in fear of his eldest son, who was then stranded on the island of Hueco Mundo after he had been attacked from behind where he later met the most amazing man who he fell in love with. "Jesus Ichigo. That's why you were always so confused about the customs and the things in my village- and why you knew so little about Mer-Land. I'm so sorry, my mate. I'm so so very sorry Ichi." And with that he pulled Ichigo tight into his chest again, hiding his rage-filled cerulean eyes from his scared little beta. "Ok, Berry. I get it now. Don't worry 'bout a thing, okay? We're gonna protect you- no matter what." Ichigo's famous blush sprouted across his cheeks as he replied, "Thanks Grimm. Now stop being such a sap, kay? I'm a little worn out on the emotional field. And don't call me 'Berry', idiot! My name means number one guardian!" before punching Grimmjow in the head and then crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Grimmjow let out a deep laugh and then said, "Now that's the Ichigo I know and love. Let's go- I'm pretty sure we've got a lot of explaining to do."

The pair made their way back to the village before talking once again. Grimmjow asked Ichigo to tell his story once again so that the Arrancars would know more about the lost prince. And when Ichigo finished his sad tale the King spoke once again," I understand if some of you do not wish to participate in the upcoming battle. That is fine and I understand- for those of you who will not be fighting I would suggest that you migrate further into the forest closer to the Temple of the Moon Goddess that oversees this land. For those of you who will fight let me know now who will join us." Grimmjow looked out into the crowd eyes hopeful. While he knew that his Espada would fight for them, it was his people that he would need to help match the numbers and make the battle as equal as possible. Suddenly a woman spoke in the crowd, "Sire, do you love ya're mate, ya?" and with no hesitation Grimmjow agreed to that statement. "Love invokes loyalty- you are loyal to yar beta and we are loyal ta ya. That is enough for me- who will join me to fight for our King?" A roar grew from the crowd and Grimmjow turned grateful eyes towards his people. But surprisingly, it was Ichigo who spoke, "Thank you- thank you for protecting someone you don't even know." And the people then nodded their heads in response and a shout rose out "Bow to our new queen!" and the people bowed their heads in loyalty to the new member of the pack.

By the time all of this was over Grimmjow and Ichigo retreated back into their chambers, where Ichigo slept nestled against his chest. The young prince fell into a sleep filled with images of glowing gold eyes in a sea of black, spears, and crimson patterns.

* * *

When I awoke the next day, I was greeted with the sight of Grimmjow asleep- hugging me to his form. Shaking him lightly, thoughts of later today began to slip into my mind and I could feel a frown begin to marr my face. His cyan eyes blinked sleepily open, and he rubbed them before stretching in a very feline manner. Seeing my worry, Grimmjow kissed my forehead before pulling me out of bed and dragging me onto the balcony. Silence wrapped around us like a blanket, something completely abnormal for us. My mate sighed before speaking, "Ichigo, I know you remember what today is, right? Well, I don't want you to worry. No matter what happens in this battle- I will never let anyone take you away from me. You are my mate, and no one will ever separate us." I smiled up into his beautiful eyes thinking _What in the world did I do to deserve someone like him?_ Grimmjow pulled me into his chest before burying his nose in my hair and whispering, "Mine." And happily I replied, "Yes yours, always yours. I love you Grimm." And the second I said that our mating mark glowed a spectacular gold before flashing cerulean and orange. We stood their for a moment, both of our eyes wide with shock when suddenly, the world erupted into bloody chaos. Mer-creatures flooded the land, traditional silver armor adorning their bodies and swords in their hands. The tribe screamed as my people massacred them, blood dancing on the walls reminding me of the full moon feeding. With a quick kiss to my lips he was gone, jumping over the bannister on the balcony and descending with a roar of fury. His gracefully feline form danced through the crowd as Pantera was driven through the weak points in the mer-creatures' armor, and their lifeless forms fell to the ground, while crimson pools surrounding their bodies.

And soon Grimmjow was no longer alone. His Espada had picked up their weapons and begun to battle- Starrk tearing through his opponents' bodies with his wolf claws, Hallibel biting her opponents with her rows and rows of sharp teeth, and Nelliel stabbing her horns through the flimsy armor. Ulquiorra flew above the soldiers, cutting of their heads with his sword, _Murcielago_, while Nnoitra enjoyed killing multiple enemies by shoving his many hands through their bodies. Luppi grabbed his opponents with his octopus legs before flinging them off to God knows where, their screams echoing across the battlefield. Zommari and Szayel fought together; the pink haired man using his tentacles to trap his enemy while Zommari's eyes omitted a poison that knocked them unconscious- allowing Szayel to collect as many test subjects as he pleased. Aaroniero shape-shifted into various animals to allow him to completely destroy his opponents. And Yammi, well he just stepped on mer-creatures using his monstrous strength and size. But while their abilities were impressive- there were only eleven of them against an army of hundreds of trained soldiers.

Watching my friends and my mate fight for me made me realize something. How could I sit here in this room, perfectly safe, while the ones I loved were fighting to protect me. And I berated myself for forgetting the promise I made when I had first gained my powers. I had made a promise to myself and the moon that never again would I allow others to get hurt for my sake. It would be my job to be their eternal protector, their number one guardian. And just as I was preparing to jump over the banister to join the fray, much like Grimmjow had done, the door to my chambers was slammed open and, to my surprise, I was greeted with dangerous amber orbs glittering with malice and ill intent. "Shiro! What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted. His ever present smirk got bigger, if that was possible, as my twin confidently made his way over to me. "Ain't it obvious, King? I'm here ta save ya... and finish what I started last full moon." he cackled, his voice venomous and threatening. And it was in that very moment that a flash of gold in a sea of black came back to me. It was him- Shirosaki, my younger brother who had attacked me all those weeks ago, leaving me for dead on the sands of Hueco Mundo. "Why, Shi? You're my brother, you were supposed to protect me! W-why did you do it?" Shiro looked at me incredulously before replying, "Ya're pretty stupid fer ah King. I want tha crown, and mah' time in tha sun! It was always abou' you, aibou. Even when ya were locked away in ya little towa' fatha' still cared abou' ya more! When he had this great son righ' in fronta' him this whole time. So if I get ridda you, I kill two birds with one stone, ne? I get tha' crown and all tha' glory." As Shirosaki spoke, he continued to make his way over to me, until finally I was trapped between his arms and pressed against the wall.

I could only stare into his angry and pain-filled eyes until I felt a burning rage take over my body. How dare he insinuate that I always had it better than him! How dare he have to gall to say that my torment meant nothing compared to his! I could feel something inside of me grow and then suddenly, Shiro was no where near my anymore. My hands glowed cyan and my eyes became a burning green light- and then I spoke,"No Shiro! Do not tell me that your suffering was worse than mine! You have the gall to tell me that my agony was nothing compared to yours! I lived within a stone prison for years, never knowing the company of another living being and yet you are selfish enough to want what little I had!" My voice was like thunder, shaking the walls and bellowing out from my mouth. "No more Shiro! Never again will I allow those I love to hurt me- And you will never threaten me again!" And then with a wave of my hand lighting struck the ground and began to form an electric prison around my albino twin.

Power flowed from my body in waves, as the wind bent to my command and allowed me to levitate. I floated out of the window and landed on the ground before my eyes lost their glow, and I gave one last glance to my frantic twin trapped within a cage of lighting saying,"I will always love you baby brother- even when your hate of me has completely consumed you."before I ran into the fray. With only movements of my hand I was destroying enemies and decimating opponents. I had known of my powers, but never before used them in battle- to hurt or destroy. And while what my powers were doing were not of good intent, the reason and drive to use them in this way was. I continued making my way through the fray- searching for a mop of familiar blue hair. And my heart accelerated at the sight of him, worry dripping off of me at knowing that he was safe. Grimmjow was always so beautiful- even when causing death he was beautiful. He moved with the grace of panther, and the strength and prowess of a thousand men. But suddenly things took a turn for the worse. Many soldiers began to surround him, using their numbers to find his blind spots and attack him while Grimm focused on other opponents. And soon, his stamina began to wane as cuts covered his body and spilled vermillion blood upon his perfect chiseled chest. Pushing through the crowd I tried to make my way to him- bodies blocking my path and my calls blending in to the sounds of death and battle. I had almost made it when I saw an attack that would kill my precious mate. One of my father's warriors was on the downward stroke of his deadly spear, aiming right for Grimm's heart. Drawing on my powers once again, I sped towards them and threw my body in front of Grimmjow just in time.

The spear sped through my heart and into Grimmjow's sternum behind me. We both collapsed to the ground as our life began to seep from our bodies. And as death began to grasp my mortal form, the color of the world seeped away leaving only shades of gray. The only sounds I could hear was his thundering breath and rapid heartbeat. I could feel my power begin seeping through my body and healing my wounds- but I also knew that if my power saved me, Grimmjow would die and I would be forced to live on without him, his people having no King. But I also knew, that Grimm deserved life so much more than me. He could do something with his, change lives- he had already changed mine. And I loved him so much. Pressing my weak left hand agains my mating mark, I shakily whispered the words, "Nisi eum." **(2)** As soon as the words penetrated my lips- a strange sensation came over me, while breath came short and my heart began to slow, the color dripped from my skin permeating the black and white before Grimmjow began to glow. His wounds healed, his skin became tan again, his ears and tail flickered, and his heart began to beat steady once again. And it was then that I knew. When choosing to save him instead, I had given him my life.

* * *

I died that day, in the embrace of his arms as salty tears dripped upon my face's deathly pallor and his wounded howls echoed in the still air- because even if you're the one telling the story, doesn't mean that you'll still be there when the story ends. The thing is, my story was never meant to be told or become part of someone else's story. But it did. And now my life, my story, my echo of forever, is a piece of the most wonderful tale ever told. _His_ tale. _He_ was the reason that all of this started, and how my story ended. But the thing is, I know that this never is our echo of forever. Because our love is forever- and we'll always be together. But was many years later before Grimm and I were together again. When my father had seen my dead body nestled in my mate's arms, he called a retreat. The mer-creatures went back into the sea and my father mourned the loss of his two sons. Grimmjow never did take on another mate after me, so he never had any blood-related children to continue on his great legacy. Though instead, he did something absolutely wonderful. Like I had suggested before we were together, Grimmjow adopted one orphaned child from the slums of his village that he raised to be just as great a King as Grimm had been. My mate lived until he was a ripe old age among his village where he died peacefully in his sleep, wrapped up in the silk sheets I had woven when bored had run especially high. And it was then, in the cold embrace of death, that we were reunited once again above those glimmering turquoise waters where we would continue on together _as pieces of the midnight moon._

**_The End_**

* * *

**_1) Scheiße. Warum muss alles immer so kompliziert seine?" _****_means Fuck. How does everything always get so messed up! in German_**

**_2) Nisi sum means save him in Latin._**

**_TADA!_ So this was the first one-shot I've ever done... so I hope it was good. Oh so yeah- let's just say that week four sucked platypus shit. Also, sorry about the cliché of they made love... but my lemons such platypus shit so I didn't want to ruin the story. Comments and reviews would be awesome sauce and Blackstorm I hope you enjoyed it. So, this was my birthday gift to Blackstorm as well as my wonderful donation to GRIMMICHI DAY YEAH-YUH! Okay, so again I hope you thought it was good- personally I love my plot but I would love other people's opinions. :) And if you have any questions feel free to message me!**

**Lovelz and Hugglz,**

** Emily aka Ink and Death**


End file.
